


The Prince and The Servant

by LadyFromPoland



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Merthur Party 2013, Poetry, Team Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFromPoland/pseuds/LadyFromPoland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my entry for Merthur Partry 2013, Day 1 Prompt.</p><p>I want to dedicate this poem (first ever Merthurian Sonnet) to my lovely king ofkingsandlionhearts!!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince and The Servant

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Merthur Partry 2013, Day 1 Prompt. 
> 
> I want to dedicated this poem (first ever Merthurian Sonnet) to my lovely king ofkingsandlionhearts!!! <3

_**The Prince and The Servant** _

**M** ost of servants know their places  
 **E** ven if it hurts and pains them  
 **R** oyals always put on faces  
 **T** here’s no fondness, no regrets then  
 **H** ere’s the strangeness, here’s the difference  
 **U** nder severe circumstances  
 **R** oyal boy cuts down on distance

 **P** rince and Servant - hostile glances  
 **A** rthur’s pride is deeply rooted  
 **R** igid rules govern his stances  
 **T** ending Merlinis unsuited  
 **Y** et their future’s full of chances

 **T** here are moments in their routine  
 **E** ven others see those clearly  
 **A** rthur quits being obscene  
 **M** erlin cares for him sincerely

 **B** rattish, burly, bold and brave prince  
 **L** azy, lousy, loyal servant  
 **U** tterly bound ever since  
 **E** ven if you’re not observant


End file.
